Against all Odds
by KLAINE15
Summary: When Kurt takes over the glee club he is smitten with the job. But little did he know that one of his students is going through hell and back, in despriate need of help. But when it's offered to him, will he take it?
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I'd give writing another try and just in time to keep you all company for when glee finish's :D My aim is to upload a new chapter every week, and hopefully they will be a lot bigger then this one as this is just a starting base: P Hope you all like this as a start off, this stories going to be a sort of troubled Blaine and a teacher Kurt : D **

Chapter 1

"Mr Schue, we've been here for ages already, what's going on?" I asked. Mr Schue hardly ever called meetings, and considering the last time he did we found out he was leaving for some 'prestigious' event as he called it, we were all eager to find out what was going on.

"Ok guys, as you know my trip for the blue ribbons panel is coming up in a few days, which means' I won't be here for much longer." Loud groans erupted from around the room as Mr Schue attempted to calm everyone down, batting his hands up and down.

"Hey guys come on, I know sectionals are coming up, which is precisely why I have taken to finding you the best replacement possible. So, everyone say a big hello to Mr Hummel.

I looked over towards the door just in time to see the most breathtaking man stride in with a large grin plastered on his face. His radiant chestnut hair was neatly quaffed on the top of his head and his brown eyes sparkled in the light. A sharp gasp left my mouth causing half the glee club to turn round and look at me expectantly.

"You ok there Blaine?" Mr Schue inquired.

"Y-yes I'm fine, just stubbed my foot on the chair." I lied, knowing I was fooling no one with my cherry red face. Curse my awful lying skills!

"Right. So anyway, this is Mr Hummel and he's going to be helping out with you guys while I'm gone. Now I know you're all worried, but I assure you I leave you in capable hands. Mr Hummel was one of my best glee students back when we first won nationals." He looked over to Mr Hummel, and a proud grin was shared between them.

"So let me get this straight. You used to come to this hell hole of a school, and when you finally escaped you come back? Dude, what's wrong with you!" Puck shouted out.

Devil thighs – as I'd taken to calling him in my head due to those preposterously tight pants he was wearing- seemed to turn a light shade of red as he stepped forward.

"School wasn't the best the best time for me, but when Mr Schue called me saying he needed some help I jumped at the chance. Glee club was what helped me to last through school. It was my safe haven, and I want to help make it as good for you guys to." Wow. If I thought this guys pants where the only thing that was going to shorten my breath, I was gladly mistaken. His voice sounded like the calm hum of an angel, and it leads my heart to beat that little bit faster.

Stuck in my own mind, I didn't notice I had been staring until his face met mine. Everything in the room crashed to a halt as his eyes bore into mine. They seemed to light up for a short second as a smile was passed my way, before he pulled his face away brisk-fully, trying to look interested at a non existent spot on the floor. I dreamed that right? Why would his eyes light up when he looked at me? Yeah, it was probably just my mind making it up.

Rachael stood up and stormed over to the middle of the room where she positioned herself so she was half turned, to address both the group, and the two men standing at the front.

"I mean no disrespect Mr Schue, but winning nationals a few years ago doesn't mean he's good enough to coach a group of our vocal ability. I mean, how do we know he can even still sing anymore? I think as vocal leader of the group, I'm putting it out there that although we thank you for your time Mr Hummel, I think we'll wait until we can find somebody who we know can really help us. And in the meantime Mr Schue, I'm happy to take over and teach and few things to those less capable in the club."

Most of the group blanched at the thought of Rachael having the authority of telling them what to do. Rachael was a friend of mine, but sometimes I think she's too stuck up for her own good. And I'm not just thinking that because she insulted devil thighs! No not at all.

"Rachael I understand your concern, but do you really think I would leave you with someone who I didn't think could look after you all? And I assure you Kurt is one of the best singers that…" Mr Schue Started before he was sharply cut off.

"I can sing for you if you want?" Kurt offered from the side of the room. He had a slightly mischievous glint in his eye and a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. What was this guy up to?

"Kurt you don't have to do…."

"That would be very helpful Mr Hummel, although I can't promise that me and the group would let you coach us afterwards."

Devil Thighs, or Kurt as I'd just picked up, simply nodded and walked to the centre of the room, causing Mr Schue and Rachael to take a seat among us.

There was a part of me that wanted Kurt to be awful, just so I could find something to prove he wasn't the perfect specimen I could see before me, but the other half just wanted him to be amazing, just to rub it into Rachael's face. I soon realised I had nothing to worry about.

As soon as he opened his mouth, a bittersweet melody began to fill the room.

_**Share my life, take me for what I am,  
cause I'll never change, all my colours for you.**_

_**I don't really need to look, very much further,  
I don't want to have to go, where you don't follow.  
I will hold it back again, this passion inside.  
can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hideee.**_

Although it started off slow and quite, Kurt seemed to gain confidence after each line and was now holding his head high facing the rest of the group. Every so often his eyes would pass mine and I'd take in a sharp breath, trying not to be as obvious as last time.

_**Don't make me close, one more door,  
I don't wanna hurt, anymore,  
stay in my arms if you dare,  
Or must I imagine you there, **_

_**Don't walk away from me,  
I have nothing, noting, nothing,  
If I don't have you, you ,  
If I don't have you oo, oh.**_

By this point my eyes where wide and my mouth was hanging open. His delicate voice was the single most amazing thing I had ever heard in my life.

"Wow Kurt, I didn't think it was possible for you to get better over time!" Mr Schue practically screeched, clapping his hands together before walking over to Kurt and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mr Schue. I just want to make sure that you and the rest of your group know, that I am more then capable of running this team, and I have every intention of getting you through sectionals." Kurt smugly addressed Rachael.

Rachael's face visibly started to burn up while she quickly cast her face downwards, as the rest of us stayed silent, still In shock.

"OK guys. So I'm going to leave you here with Kurt, let you get to know each other, all of you be nice!" Mr Schue stated before he walked out the door.

We all looked over expectantly at Kurt, awaiting another speech.

"Erm hey. So, I kinda think we got off on the wrong foot a little. So I want to try something. Were going to go around and I want a name and an interesting fact about yourself. I really want to get to know you all. I'll start. My names Kurt Hummel and I am absolutely obsessed with fashion." He finished with a cute smile on his lips. Cute? What am I doing? I cant have a crush on a teacher! And especially not with my circumstances. Get a grip Anderson!

"My name's Brittney and my cat Lord Tubington has recently just joined the KKKK."

Kurt raised his eyebrow

"What's the KKKK?"

"It's the clue cluts clan for cats silly."

I shook my head and let out a long sigh. Brittney was a lovely girl she really was, but I just sometimes wonder where she gets all of this nonsense from.

Looking back up I let myself gaze at Kurt while he was otherwise preoccupied. His body was amazing. Although slim in some areas, he had pronounced curves in all the right places. He was wearing some deliciously tight jeans, which hugged his thighs perfectly. They looked as though they needed to be painted on every morning. Above that he had an orange T-shirt that just rested on top of his chest, which was placed under a silky, grey waistcoat. He looked to be around 5ft 9, only a little taller then me, but he held his body with such pride, back straight up and head hung high, the perfect model of confidence. His sea blue eyes where soft, with a hint of awareness. My mum used to tell me that peoples eyes are the gateway to there soul. That was when she still talked to me.

The memory, although no longer raw, still brought a tear to my eye.

"And how about yo…hey, are you ok?" A nervous voice asked.

My head shot up to a long queue of eyes starring down at me in concern. I quickly raised my hand to wipe away the stray tear that ran down my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Would it be ok if I just take a minute outside?" I knew from experience that staying in this room isn't going to stop it from all just coming out of me, I just needing a quick breather outside to get back into character.

"Sure, Yeah that's fine go ahead. Take as long as you need." Kurt pushed, looking at me with pity. And that's why I never stay. All the concerned looks of pity. I just can't deal with it.

I rushed outside the door, where I could then rest my head on a cold locker. I let out a long sigh as I let my knees bend so I could crouch on the floor. It's not like I didn't often think about my parents. It juts doesn't usually affect me like this. I guess I just bottle it up so much that it all just pores out at random intervals.

While I continued to take a few deep breaths, begging the water works to stay at bay for just a little while longer, I heard the door that I just exited, slowly creep open while a slim figure slipped out.

"Hey, are you ok?" A calming voice asked. Great. This was the last person I wanted to cry in front of. I took one last deep breath before pulling myself back up, determined to keep my calm composure.

"I'm fine thanks. Just needed to cool down a bit." I said, determined not to make eye contact with him. That was until I felt a cool hand drop into my shoulder. My face shot up towards his, wondering what he was doing.

"You don't have to lie to me you know. I know I'm sort of a stranger to you, but I know what it's like when everything just gets on top of you. Do you want to talk about it?" His eyes bore into mine, full of understanding. For a minute I just wanted to tell him everything. It's like all my problems were drawn to him, dying to be let free to this beautiful man. But I couldn't. My problems were exactly that. My problems, no one else's. I couldn't bombard this wonderful man with my pathetic life.

"N-no. I'm fine. It's nothing that I can't sort out. I have to go. Do you mind if I leave a bit earlier today? I promise that I'll…" I rushed, desperately needing to get away from here.

"Don't even worry about it, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow ok? And by the way, I hope you get everything sorted out." He gave me one last smile before he wondered back off into the choir room. The spot on my shoulder suddenly went cold.

I stayed there for a little while. Just staring at the space that had just before been filled. How was this guy even real?

Later that night I just I just lay under my thin cover; knee's shaking onto my chest. I no longer had to hold onto the tears, just letting them drop down my face. Nights are my time to just ponder what went wrong. Since my insomnia started I've had a lot of time on my hands. At first I used to just wonder how to hide what was going on in my life, but after I perfected that, my time is now used on reminiscing. Even if it did hurt.

The loud bangs from next door where still vibrating through the wall's and floors. Funnily enough these sounds are sort of comforting to me after these past few months, they provide me with comfort on these lonely nights.

**So Please drop me a review and tell me what you think guys :p See you all next week :D XX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bit early but I hope you like chapter 2 guys :D It's nice and long this time. Enjoy xx**

**HlcDec- Thanks so much :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx**

Chapter 2

_I was cowering in the corner, tears streaming down my face. But that didn't stop them. They felt no remorse at the fear they made me feel towards them. Not even my screams could stop them._

"You chose this. This is your fault. We're simply showing you what happens to disgusting fags like you." He spat, thrusting his foot deep into my stomach, multiplying the bruises that already lay there after countless nights of drunken rages. 

_"Ple-please, stop now." I begged, knowing deep down it would only anger him more. _

_"What? You want me to stop? Are you going to stop being a disgusting fag? No of course you won't. You're a pathetic excuse of a child. Why couldn't you be more like cooper? A son me and your mother could actually be proud of."_

_By this point my whole body was convulsing involuntarily, blood was pulsing out of all my cuts that were scattered around my body. I started to heave some blood out my mouth, chocking as most of it clung to the side of my throat._

_He knelt down so his face was closer to mine, clamping his hand onto my chin and pulling it so my face was opposite his. _

_"You make me sick. How could anyone ever love someone like you? My only hope is that one day I beat you so hard you don't get back up again." And with that he stormed out the room, giving me a good kick in the groin for good measure._

Yet again I woke myself up screaming, sweat clinging to my body. I glanced at the clock to see it was 6 AM, exactly ten minutes after I last screamed myself awake. I couldn't do this again.

I dragged my limp body up of the stone floor and over to the shower in the corner, turning it on to let the cold water drizzle down the panels. That was something I missed. A hot shower.

Shrugging my pants down to my ankles I stepped in, eager to get it over and done with. I let the cold water cleanse my body free of sweat, scrubbing my head free of the last bit of gel I had left. With a quick wash I jumped straight out, not wanting to stay in any longer then I had to.

Lucky I still had my good clothes. The ones that make me look presentable, and smart. The things that cover up any impression of the terrible situation I found myself in, and making me look like a jolly teenager, fresh from his heated house on the estate.

I looked over my clean stack that had just been washed yesterday, mulling over what to wear. After the arrival of a certain new teacher to the club yesterday, it wouldn't hurt to spend a bit more time on my appearance would it? Even if nothing could ever happen, there's no harm in admiring, right? The problem was this had to be right. As the days are getting longer it's starting to get increasingly harder to hide the impurities of my life from everyone. This may be the only good thing I have to get me through the day.

I threw on my best set of jeans and vest top, brushing a hand through my unruly hair, praying I had something to tame it for the day. Luckily I managed to find my old bottle which had a dab of wax left in. It didn't really help much but I'd be dammed if I left for school without at least trying.

* * *

My alarm clock sprung to life right on time, waking me from a luscious deep sleep. It blared 6 30 am , leaving me a good hour before I had to be on my way to work.

When I got the call from Mr Schue asking if I would I take over the glee club, I admit, at first I was a little apprehensive. I mean like I told the group, school wasn't the best time for me, and it definitely didn't hold the best memories. But all it took was a little pep talk from my dad to push me in the right direction. What was I even thinking? Glee club was practically my life, and here I was, about to turn down the opportunity to take a firm lead in it.

I spent a little extra time in the steaming hot shower, enjoying the warm droplets rolling down my skin. After I finally pushed myself to get out I had just about enough time to grab a bite to eat, say my goodbyes to George and be on my way.

* * *

Luckily for me, the clear skies outside meant that by the time I made it to school my hair was still in tact, which was a nice change from the humid weather we'd recently been having that made my hair stick up like a tree.

The hallways were already heaving with bodies and the clock was ticking, leaving me little time to rummage in my locker for books and get to class.

"Hey white boy!" A stern voice hollered from behind me. Great. This is all I needed. I sucked in a deep breath before turning around to Mercedes, pushing my locker closed along the way.

"Hey cedes, you ok?" I asked, my mouth moulding into the fake smile I was so used to wearing. We started at a slow pace towards French, Mercedes arm linked around mine.

"I'm fine. It's you where all worried about. What happened at practice yesterday? First you went and then you left early, it's just not like you." My face stayed neutral, determined not to give anything away. If only she knew.

"No I'm fine." I lied. "I just remembered this big project that I had to finish and I wanted to get started. Nothing to worry about." I shrugged my shoulders hoping she would drop the subject. Luckily my acting had appeared to pay off as she mimicked my shrug and eagerly started talking about random gossip that was currently flowing around the school.

"So what do you think of this new guy Hummel then?" She questioned.

I startled for a second, hoping she didn't notice any of the strange eye contact that seemed to take place yesterday. The last thing I needed was Mercedes to get involved, egging me on and trying to convince me how dangerously hot it would be to date a teacher.

"Yeah, Erm he's ok. Why?". I mumbled. Truth was I spent all last night thinking about Kurt. About his angelic face, his mesmerising eyes, his breathtaking...

"Hey you there white boy?" She asked barging her shoulder into mine. Oh crap.

"Yeah, sorry carry on." I blushed, turning my head down to the floor, desperately hoping she didn't notice my slip up.

"Well as I was saying, I Was just wondering is all. I mean, he's kinda cute, don't you think?" She glanced up at me, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Mercedes he's a teacher!" I moaned, trying to seem the least bit interested.

"I know, I know. But that doesn't mean we can't admire right?" She winked, letting go of my arm and starting toward her own class. I let out a sharp laugh. God that girl will be the death me.

* * *

By the time dinner had come, my day had progressively dampened. What with the weather this morning I was optimistic that today could finally be the day where something went right, but yet again I was mistaken.

The slushy facial first thing this morning wasn't unexpected, but I was hopeful they had finally come to an end after weeks of torment. Luckily I still had a fresh shirt and vest stuffed in the bottom of my locker, ready for when it happened. That was one situation avoided, but my streak ended there. I didn't have anything in the bottom of my locker that stopped the bruises from forming on my shoulder from when I had been shoved into lockers. Nor did I have anything that would take away the pain caused by the names and slur's the jock's threw at me when I walked past them.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" I looked up to Kurt stood at the front of the room, looking over at me, confused. It wasn't uncommon to get teachers wondering in, questioning my intentions of eating dinner in a class room with no one else around. Usually I would blame it on feeling ill and unsociable and the teachers would simply wonder off, unconcerned. Somehow I knew this wasn't going to wash with Kurt.

"Me and my friends usually eat in here at lunch. Gives us a bit of peace and quiet" I lied, hoping he'd lay off the subject.

"Argh right. So, where are all your friends now?" He asked, walking in with his hands shoved deep down in his pockets and taking a seat in one of the chairs that was planted a few away from mine, shuffling his body round so it was facing mine.

"They should be here sometime soon actually. I only just got in here myself really." I actually venture to this room at exactly half twelve every day. It was now one o'clock. Lie number 2.

"Oh. So that wasn't you I saw come in here at the start of lunch?" He pushed, his head tilting slightly.

"Have you been watching me?" I snapped, alarmed by the sudden interest he was taking in me. No one ever care's what I'm doing.

"Blaine, I live in this room. I normally see who comes' in and out." He spoke calmly, almost as if he's dealt with something like this before.

With the day I'd had I was no longer worried about keeping up appearances. The lack of sleep was starting to affect my body, leaving behind deep bags under my eyes and my fatigue drained. It only made me worry how much longer I could keep up with this.

I let out a long sigh, pushing my body to stand up.  
"Look I like to come in here at lunch to relax, if that's a problem for just tell me and I'll get out your way."

Just as I was passing his slim figure I felt a hand slip around my elbow and stop me in my tracks.

"Blaine stop. Please just sit down for a minute; I have something I want to discuss with you."

I looked up into his eyes, but they were showing no hints, just staying neutral. I defiantly didn't fancy staying in here just to receive another lecture, but it's not like I had anywhere else that I needed to be. Instead of answering I just took a seat in one of the plastic chairs next to him, tightening my grip on the bag strap that was constricting my chest.

"Look Blaine I want to tell you a story about me." He looked up to my face for acknowledgement, carrying on when I didn't answer.

"About two years ago, I had some pretty rough things going on in my life. I won't go into too much detail about but I got pushed around a lot. After a while I started to have these really bad dreams that would keep me up all night, I was lucky if I got a few hours of sleep a night."

Having Kurt hitting so close to home, only succeeded to make me more aggravated.

"Is this going somewhere because lunch is almost over and I'm gonna have to go. " I mumbled, getting ready to jump up when I could.

"Blaine the point I'm trying to make here is I know when someone isn't sleeping. I know what people look like when they are forced to put foundation under their eyes to cover the bags. I know Blaine. "

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Do you not get that I don't want to talk to anybody!" I snapped, annoyed at how he was pushing this. I had come this far without anybody; I wasn't going to fall at the last hurdle.

Kurt slowly walked over to where I was currently stood, my fists shaking with anger and my eyes beginning to pool with water.

"Blaine please calm down. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I just wanted to help. I'm sorry I pushed it so much.

Yet again I took another deep breath, hoping this one would cleanse my face free on tears.

"Look I'm sorry. I appreciate what you're trying to do here Kurt I really do. But the fact is, I'm just not ready to talk to anyone yet, and to be honest I don't think I will be any time soon. So thank you, but I'm going to get going to my next lesson." I calmly recited before I set off in a light sprint to my next lesson, not even daring to look back at the figure I'd left.

* * *

Thankfully Glee club had gone a lot better then I imagined it would. Luckily most of my peers usually kept conversation to a minimum anyway, so I didn't have to worry about holding a long conversation, the topic of which I'd more than likely be less then interested in.

Evidently the thing I was worried about most was Kurt, but like the rest of the class he kept conversation to a minimal and only really acknowledged me when he had to, which was amicable on his part since I had basically told him to ignore me, but I couldn't help but feel slightly saddened by it. Funnily enough Kurt was the only one in the past year that had shown the concern at my wellbeing that I secretly craved, and to reciprocate I tell him to back off? I think the thing that gets me the most was how easy he found it to back off. I mean to forget it all at the drop of a hat surely he couldn't have been that worried about me. I was pulled from my mind when a young delicate voice, shouted me from road.

"Hey Blaine! What are you doing walking around here?" I looked over to the jet Black SUV to see Sarah, a family friend, creeping on the curb next to me.

"Hey Sarah, I'm just enjoying the fresh air." I threw a smile her way, admittedly happy to see a friendly face.

"Well get in, I'm driving you back, your house is miles from here!"

My smile dipped as the creases smoothed at the side off my eyes. The sad reality was not many people knew that I had relocated from my prestige family house a few months back, leaving me to find refuge in a small abandoned flat nearby.

"No, don't be silly, I'm fine. I enjoy the walk."

"Blaine get in the car." She pushed, already in the process of dragging the door back, leaving me room to get in. I gave a shy smile, jumping in and setting my bag down on the floor next to my feet. Sure it meant a longer walk back, but it's easier then explaining to people why you no longer live in a house with your parents.

The drive was filled with mindless chatter about our daily lives, a few jokes along the side.

When we arrived I was quick to get out the car, not wanting to stay here any longer then needed.

"Well thanks for the ride Sarah, it really was good to see you again." I looked up to see her smiling down at me, a proud smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you again soon." She answered, pulling her car into gear and driving off down the highway, leaving me at the gates.

I chanced a quick glance behind be, hoping no one would be home to see me here, thankful to see none of the family cars in the driveway. It was a weird to think how I hadn't been near this house for just under a year, the small details of it becoming a distant memory. The outside still looked the same; a welcome mat, a few flowers, the usual things you find outside a respectable family home. Only I knew different. I knew the people living inside where nothing like a family at all, as much as they tried to act like one outside the four walls.

When another car passed, the sound of the tires on the gravel brought me out of my trance, reminding me where I was. I shook my head at the formality that stood in front of me, turning to set back in the direction I'd just left.

* * *

"George! George I'm home." I shouted as I manovered my body through the door, dropping my bag onto the floor with a thud.

"Hello georgy." I cooed I walked into the kitchen to see my lovely cat politely waiting for me on the table.

"And how have we been today." I ran my hand through his thick hair, taking longer to scratch behind his ears before picking him and taking him over to the couch with me.

My body sunk into the cushions and my head dropped onto the back and loomed from side to side. I let out a low murmur that resembled a yawn at the thought of my day.

Today had been such an exhausting day. First had been repeatedly tested by the kids in Mr Schue's Spanish class who had the nerve to tell me that I looked like their baby brother and wasn't even the half of it. The amount of time's a teacher passed me, telling me I was going to be late for lesson was ridiculous.

But that was the thing that was bugging me the most. All day Blaine had been bombarding my mind, affecting me in ways that shouldn't be possible from a boy I only just met. He was such a tortured soul, which shouldn't be allowed for such a beautiful boy. Seeing the raw pain in his eyes kills me. Seeing him jump every time someone moves, or listening to how defensive he is about letting people in. I just wish I could help him. I wish he would let me in but he won't. I know he won't because I was that boy once, and I understand how hard it is to open up. I just need a way of getting through to him.

*Bring* *bring*

My couch started to vibrate with the vibration of my phone on the desk nearby. George sent me a sharp hiss when I jumped up, causing him to fall off my lap as I answered.

"Hello" I murmured, brushing a hand through my hair unconsciously and wincing when I released what I'd done. As if my hair wasn't messy enough today.

"Hey bud, how are ya?" A gruff voice answered from the other line.

"Oh, hey dad, I'm good thanks how are you and Carole?"

"Yeah, were good, Carole's just gone to work but she told to say hi. What's up? You sound like something's wrong?"

The good thing about my dad was that he always knew when something was wrong, even if I did try to hide it.

" Well..."

I progressed to tell him about the small curly haired cute guy in the school (maybe missing out a few thing like that fact he was a curly haired cute guy). Without having to explain much he instantly picked up on the problem, eager to assure me what to do.

"Well son, you know what you where like when you where younger."

"I know dad, but that's why I want to help him. I know that he needs someone but is too worried about harming his pride to tell anyone." I sighed, getting frustrated with it all. I wonder if this is how my dad felt when I was going through this. God, I really must apologise to him sometime.

"Well how about if you confide in him some of the stuff that happened to you?"

"Dad I don't think want happened to me is at all relevant to ..."

"Kurt you can't be hypocritical about this! You can't expect him to spill, when you can't! Look I have to go, but you really need to think about what you're asking of him before you do anything, ok?"

"OK dad, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye kid."

"Bye"

Why does my dad always have to be right?

**So we got a few things out of the bag this chapter, drop me a review and tell me what you think :D see you sometime next week! Happy reading xx**


End file.
